High School Romance:Chapter One
by EmoKutie
Summary: Rouge is new to a very high class school and is soon deeply in love with a black hedgehog,Shadow,but a rival stands in her way...will she be able to overpass her rival and win Shadow's love?hmmm....


High School Romance

Chapter One:A New Student

It was a just another day in this prestigious school,though it was mostly known because it held a lot of troublemakers,existed plenty of violence between the students and the most dangerous gang studied students had they╢re own rooms,some shared them with others,some studied hard and some....Well some just came for the romance that was possible to find in this school.  
This school was named Elite Way School,but carried the nickname of Romance High School,because many claimed to have met the love of they╢re life in this school.

Shadow the Hedgehog sat in classroom "5A" taking history class or so he was supposed to be.

Shadow and his friends were sitting outside on the school's front lawn,laughing at they're own jokes.

"Think they'll ever expell us from this stupid school?"Rox asked,he was a red echidna,much like Knuckles,but with small,black flames on his dreadlocks and black markings on his face,with dark blue eyes.

"I doubt it,if they didn't expell me for trying to rape that girl,they'll never expell anyone"Nightshrowd answered with a bored expression on his was a black echidna,with crimson red eyes and red markings on his dreadlocks.

The bell rang for the end of the period.

"Well,there's the bell,better head over to math class"Shadow said getting up to his feet and stretching.

"No way I suck at numbers!"Nightshrowd said still on the groound.

"Shadow's right,remember what made us do when she found out we skipped her class last time"Rox said remembering the awful vision.

--Flashback--

"Since you enjoy having free time so much,I'll give you three a special assigment" said Mrs White,a big smile forming on her face.

They entered a small room full of different .White started looking through many outfits,grabbed three dresses and turned around.

"You're gonna put these on during an entire day,everywhre you go,understood" said,followed by an evil laugh.

"And if we don't?"asked Shadow with a dark voice.

"Then I guess you'd rather have a one-thousand word essay on the history of Mobius"she said smiling evilly.

--End Flashback--

"Yeah,that was horrible"Nightshrowd said,shivering from the thought of himself in a dress.

"I'll catch up guys,gotta go to the bathroom"said Shadow walking away from the rest.

They entered the classroom,evreybody was already there including .

"Glad you could join us,it seems now you have second thoughts about skipping my class don't you?" "Now students,take your seats!".

"Hey Rox,where's Shadow?"asked a voice from behind Rox.

"Hmm,oh it's you Shia" "I don't know,but I do know he's never falling for you,that's for sure"Rox said not turning around to face her.

"That's not true and you know it!"Shia said angrily.

Rox turned to face her,she was a pink fox with brown eyes.

"Oh come on,when Nightshrowd learns to multiply,then Shadow will see you as more than just some crazy girl"Rox said laughing.

"Rox,shut up and turn around!" growled. "Now students I'd like you to greet our new student....This is Rouge the Bat" introduced as a bat entered the room.

Every boy imediatley started making comments and started to whistle at her.

"Everybody shut up!....Now who wants to show the school?" asked.

Once again every boy raised they're hand,hoping to get picked.

"Man,too bad Shadow isn't here"Rox said raising his hand high in the air.

"You're right I'm sure even he can't resist this hottie!"Nightshrow said eagerly raising his hand.

Just then Shadow entered the room.

"So trying to skip class once again eh, ?" said with an evil smile.

"First of all,my name"s Shadow,not ,I'm not married you know and second I wasn't skipping class,I have needs too"said Shadow.

"That's enough Shadow,now you will escort to see this school,since you love to be so sociable" said pushing Rouge gently twoards Shadow.

"But..."Shadow satarted.

No buts,now go and show her the school" said pointing to the door.

"Hehe...Rouge definetly has a butt"Nightshrowd said with a laugh.

"NIghtshrowd,since you like to talk so much,how about you come to the chalk board and do the first math problem?" said turning evily to where Nightshrow was seating.

"Oh man..."Nightshrowd said getting up from his seat.

Rouge and Shadow walked out and headed to the gym first.

"So this is the gym,not really a gym because it's outdoors,but well I guess everything in this school is wack"Shadow said turning to face Rouge.

"Do you have a garden?"Rouge asked.

"Umm...a little one,but yeah"Shadow said. "Why you wanna go there?"

"Yes,they say gardens are really romantic"Rouge said with a big smile on her face.

"Right...well I'll show you the garden then,come on"Shadow said grabbing Rouge's hand.

Rouge felt something inside her when Shadow grabbed her hand,something warm,peaceful and the feeling of safety,but disappeared when they got to the garden and Shadow let her hand go.

"Well,this is the garden"Shadow said seating down against a tree.

"Wow it's beautiful"Rouge said gazing at the wonderful view the flowers gave.

"So,where did you study before?"Shadow asked.

"Umm...well it was nothing compared to this and well....they kicked me out"Rouge said sitting besides Shadow.

"How come?"Shadow asked trying not to sound to interested.

"Let's just say I was a naughty girl,okay?"Rouge said getting closer to Shadow.

Shadow blushed at her actions,but was lost in the moment and started leaning twoards her lips,while Rouge got closer to his,closer,closer...

"Hey there Shad,watcha doing?"a voice said.

Shadow imedietly moved his face away from Rouge's lips and turned to see Shia standing in front of them.

"What do you want Shia?"Shadow said still confused and thinking why he was about to kiss Rouge.

"I just came to give you a message"Shia said giving Rouge a menacing look.

"What's that?"Shadow asked getting up and helping Rouge up.

"To not worry, said I had to show her where she was going to stay"Shia said grabbing Rouge fiercely by her arm.

"Bye Shadow"Rouge said waving goodbye to him and giving him a small wink.

Shadow blushed,but waved back and turned twoards the classroom.

When Shia and Rouge got to what was gonna be Rouge's room,Shia closed the door and pushed Rouge on the bed.

"Listen don't even try to get close to MY Shady,you hear!?"Shia growled. "Shadow's gonna be mine and mine only!"

"Really?....hmm,he didn't seem to happy to see you"Rouge said.

Shia gave Rouge one last evil look and left Rouge's room,leaving Rouge with a smile.

"Really,well then we'll see who gets Shadow first"Rouge said,her innocent smile turning into a very sly smile.

Rouge unpacked and placed all her clothing on her new closet and fell on her bed exausted,but ideas began to creep in her mind,she was beggining to think of ways to get Shadow and with one last thought of Shadow and how close she had been to kissing him,she fell asleep.


End file.
